


and you've got to do this now

by catsinouterspace



Series: you found religion when you found out you could fall [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Ear Piercings, Earrings, Non-binary character, Other, Pre-Canon, Sam Gets to Have a Good Time, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Stanford University, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: “You know I’m going to marry you one day, Sam Winchester.” Jess draws his name out like a promise.“Not if I marry you first.”Jess lets out a high-pitched giggle which quickly dissolves into hiccups. “What does that even mean?”Sam snorts, “I don’t know.”
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: you found religion when you found out you could fall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	and you've got to do this now

Sam misses the lock, jamming the keys against the door, he pulls them back and does the same thing again; the third time’s the charms as he manages to get them in and twist the lock, a satisfying click and the door swings open. Sam and Jess stumble through the door frame, both trying to enter the house at the same time.

Jess turns around once they are inside, pressing Sam into the closed-door way, she wraps her hands around their neck and pulls them down so she can kiss them. The kiss is sloppy and clumsy, and tastes of pizza and too much tequila.

They pause, faces still pressed together, sharing their breaths. “I love you.” Jess whispers.

“I love you, too.” Sam grins against her, Jess reaches up and tucks their hair behind their ear. Sam’s slowly growing his hair out and the fringe is just long enough that it’s constantly covering Sam’s eyes, but not so long that it can be tied up. Sam stares at Jess, studying her face, “You’re so beautiful.”

Jess throws her head back in a laugh, grabbing Sam’s hand and dragging him down the corridor, “Dance with me.”

Sam grabs her other hand and sways back and forth with her; the movement makes the room spin. He lets go of one of Jess’ hands and holds up his arm and Jess pirouettes under it, she grins and holds up her hand, Sam has to duck to spin under.

Sam stops turning after their pirouette. The rooms spinning too much when he’s standing still, let alone when he adds dancing into the mix. Sam leans against the corridor wall for a second before sliding down; faintly he’s aware that he should have at least tried to make it to the couch, but the carpet on the floor looks more inviting than any furniture could possibly be.

“I love this.” Sam says, as Jess slides down the opposite floor to join them, the corridor is narrow enough that their knees press together.

“Love what?”

“This apartment, you, us, college, being here.”

“You know I’m going to marry you one day, Sam Winchester.” Jess draws his name out like a promise.

“Not if I marry you first.” Sam replies.

Jess lets out a high-pitched giggle which quickly dissolves into hiccups. “What does that even mean?”

Sam snorts, “I don’t know.”

“I’m never letting Brady order shots again.”

Sam leans into Jess, rests their forehead against hers for a moment, before pulling back far enough that they can study her face. He tucks a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, “I love your earrings.” Jess is wearing sparkly golden hoops; the earrings are usually hidden by her hair but when they’re visible the light glints off them in a million different directions.

“Thank you.” Jess pushes onto her knees and presses a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips.

“I’m thinking of getting my ears pierced.” Sam tells her.

“Yes!” Jess declares, overly enthusiastic, she claps her hands together, the sound reverberating through the small apartment. “We can get matching sets; we’ll be the cutest couple on campus.”

Sam exhales sharply through his nose, “We’re already the cutest couple, you make up half of it.”

Jess rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder, “You’re such a sap.”

“Will you come with me to the piercing plaza?”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that.” Jess leaps to her feet, staggering for a moment as she catches her balance. “Wait right here.” She half runs, half staggers down the hall to their room.

A few moments later she slides back down the wall, a bottle of vodka in one hand and her sewing kit in the other.

Sam raises their eyebrows. “Are you sober enough to do this?”

“I’m pre-med, I know how needles work.” She assures him.

Sam laughs, they’re not entirely sure that the logic tracks. “Okay.”

She tips the bottle of vodka onto a cotton bud and swabs Sam’s ears and a sewing needle. She then lines up the needle against Sam’s left ear. “You ready?”

Sam takes a deep breath, “Yeah.”

A sharp prick and the needle is through his ear. “Okay, you’ll just need-” Jess pauses, “Oh I forgot to get some studs, I’ll be right back.” She clambers up again with all the grace of a newborn foal and stumbles back to the bedroom.

Sam leans their head back against the wall, the needle still sticking out of their ear. They're half sure that at any point they’ll wake up in some shitty motel room and realise everything has just been a dream.

Jess returns to the room; she sits down once more and then holds up a pair of small glittery silver studs. “You’ll need to keep these in for the next month so you gotta like ‘em.”

Sam nods solemnly, “I love them.”

“Okay,” Jess pulls out the needle from Sam’s ear and slides one of the earrings in its place, clicking the back onto it.

“Ready for the next one?”

Sam shrugs a shoulder, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Jess lines up the needle, leaning back so she can check it’s even with the left side.

There’s a brief stinging pain before Jess pulls out the needle and replaces it with the other earring.

“You look so good!” She claps her hands together in delight. Jess stands up again and holds her hand out to Sam, “You need to come see yourself.”

Sam groans throwing their head against the wall. “I’m so tired though.”

Jess giggles, “Well you can’t sleep here silly, you have to get up anyway.”

Sam heaved an overly dramatic sigh before dragging himself upwards.

Sam and Jess awkwardly stumbled down the corridor to their bedroom using each other and the walls for support.

They make it to the bedroom and through into the en suite, Jess pushes Sam in front of the mirror.

Sam stares at themself, they look drunk and giddy, the smile on their mouth is so broad, showing their slightly crooked teeth. Sam turns their head to the side and the light glints off one of the earrings, they tuck their hair behind their ears to see them properly. “I love them.” He whispers. “Thank you.”

“I love them too.” Jess tells Sam, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss their cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like drunkenly piercing your ears is like Key nb experience tbh


End file.
